


Ben's Anatomy

by stanakin96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Greys anatomy au, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, am i ashamed? yes, i dont know what to say about this, tags to come, will i continue? absolutely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanakin96/pseuds/stanakin96
Summary: Rey, Finn, and Anakin are all starting surgical interns at Seattle Grace Hospital. Hot attendings, on call room sex, and awkward friendships are the last things they expected.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Ben's Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i am BACK ON MY BULLSHIT

Anakin Skywalker was very late for his first day at Seattle-Grace Hospital. This mostly due to the fact that there was a naked, barely awake man next to him in bed.

“Shit, _shit_ ,” Anakin mumbled, sitting up abruptly and frantically searching for his clothing. The man ran a hand through his hair as he sat up as well. Anakin looked over at him, the sight of him still taking his breath away like it did the night before.

“Good morning,” the man said, blissfully watching Anakin panic as he got ready, a tired, British accent rolling through the room, “why are you in such a rush?”

Anakin wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed with him, but he was due any moment to meet his roommate, Finn, to carpool to the hospital. “Actually, I’m pretty late for my first day at work, if you would,” Anakin motioned to the man with two hands to the door, no matter how much it pained him.

“It’s my first day back at work as well,” he said, Anakin swiftly turning around as to not face him still, as he was still, very naked. Anakin managed to catch a glimpse at his bare chest, remembering only last night _exactly_ how it felt under his fingertips. He had to be firm, there was no way he would escape from him alive with the gorgeous stranger in his room for much longer. Anakin turned around, hands firmly crossed over his chest.

“Thank you very much for coming over, goodbye-” Anakin’s mind came up blank, as he was now getting a full-on glance at the half-clothed, very attractive man in his bedroom. Thinking back to last night, the British stranger’s name paled in memory to him licking oil off of Anakin’s hip bones. “Obi-Wan, you can call me Obi-Wan.”

Anakin smiled at him, remembering how he looked in the dimly lit bar, a tight leather jacket and blonde hair lightly pushed back, “thank you Obi-Wan.” Anakin shook his hand as he opened the door for him, a black button-up loosely draped over his body.

-

It didn’t make much sense to Rey Niima why everyone was so late to their first day at Seattle Grace as she tied her smooth, short hair into three tight buns. She took one last glance in the mirror, unsatisfied with how she looked, once again. She was wearing the same light blue scrubs as her other fellow interns but couldn’t help but notice how awkward she looked in comparison to her peers. Her pants were tight on her thighs, but her top was loose and ill-fitting. Rey came to the firm conclusion that scrubs _did not look good on anyone_.

A few interns began to shuffle in, causing Rey to jump in place like a scared deer. It was Anakin and Finn, she’d recognized them from the mixer.

“I’m Rey,” she said, turning around and shooting her hand out for one of the boys to shake it. Anakin, a brooding, tired-looking boy from Dartmouth shook her hand.

“I’m An-“ Rey interrupted, “Anakin Skywalker,” he raised an eyebrow at her, “I have a good memory.” She commented, promptly embarrassing herself. It was true, she did, in fact, have a very good memory, her teachers had often described it as photographic. It’s what had put her through medical school and brought her to one of the most prestigious surgical internships in the country.

The rest of the interns arrived as Rey and a few others shuffled out into the hallway, ready to meet their senior resident. A very tall, lanky man with red hair waited for them at the nurse's station, impatiently tapping his foot.

“You’re late.” He said, “follow me, children.” Rey rushed ahead of the group; _she was not late_.

“Excuse me, Dr. Hux, will we be observing any cardio surgeries today?” Rey asked, keeping adequate pace with the young, angry-looking surgeon. “You’ll be lucky to observe any cardio with Dr. Solo by the end of your residency, back of the line, Niima.”

Rey scrunched her nose and reluctantly moved back, where she saw Anakin and Finn, again. “So you want to do cardio?” Finn asked, his eyes bloodshot as he loudly yawned, “It’s his fault I’m yawning,” he pointed to Anakin, who appeared perfectly fine. 

“Yes, I came here specifically to study under Dr. Ben Solo, actually,” Rey admitted, once again wishing she could just _stop talking_. She wanted to eat something, preferably something sugary and creamed filled that would make her forget how awkward she felt.

“Him?” Finn said, pointing to a figure next to her. Rey quickly looked away from him, only to be eye to eye with Dr. Solo.

He was ridiculously tall and had tufts of long black hair peeking out of a dark red scrub cap, he smelled like the forest but cleaner, it made her ears turn warm. “Good morning, interns.” He said, voice low and deep like a trumpet. Rey could feel her face growing red when she, again, awkwardly shot her hand out to him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Solo,” she said, voice shaking, every intern had stopped to turn around and stare at her. Solo nodded his head and quickly shook her hand, his ridiculous muscles stretching his dark blue scrub top. Rey was _wrong_ , she thought, _someone_ in the world _certainly_ looked good in scrubs.

“Hux, get your interns under control.” Rey’s face continued to grow red as Solo walked away, his large feet loudly clanking on the hospital floor. Rey thought, perhaps, she’d never seen someone so attractive before in her entire life. She looked over at Finn and Anakin, both of which had witnessed the entire interaction.

“Do you have anything to eat, Finn?” She said, her voice shaking in embarrassment.

Finn awkwardly breathed in and pointed at Anakin, who was now rustling in his pockets, “I don’t but I’m sure he does.” Anakin handed Finn a granola bar, who handed it to Rey, who promptly shoved it in her mouth. She slipped next to Finn and walked with the pair to catch up with the other interns, an easy silence tethering her to her new, unexpected friends.

-

There was never a moment in time where Finn remembered not always wanting to help people.

He started out college in nursing school, which eventually led to medical school, and brought him all the way to Seattle Grace Hospital. He was waiting outside with a few other residents waiting for an ambulance call on the eighth hour of his shift. It was freezing, something Finn was not used to at all.

“Dr. Hux,” the ambulance approached closer, Finn felt the tips of his fingers freezing in the air. Hux and a few of the interns started to run up toward the ambulance. “Stay here, Finn, it’s your first day.”

Hux pushed Finn out of the way as they rushed into the double doors of the hospital, the gurney in hand. Finn nodded his head, he was used to taking instruction, even if it was in the freezing Seattle winter, nevertheless, he kicked his foot on the snowy ground.

“ _Stay here_ ,” he mumbled to himself, his first day as a surgical intern had not gone as planned.

He’d began the day late, as his roommate, Anakin, woke up five minutes before they were supposed to leave. His mind briefly drifted to the very attractive, barely dressed man that he ran into that morning coming from Anakin’s bedroom. The thought reminded him of all the sex that he was most definitely not having when he slipped and fell on the cold, icy ground. His back loudly landed on the tough asphalt, knocking the air out of him.

“Of course,” he yelled, but before he could get up, a sharp icicle shard landed directly in his stomach. He winced, whining loudly and jerking his hand to his side, where the icicle had firmly punctured him. _Of course this was his first day_.

Finn began to wiggle in place, doing his best to stand up, but shooting back to the ground in pain as the icicle lodged further in place. He thought maybe he’d tell out for Hux, but after spending an entire day with the senior resident, thought he would likely do nothing about his sudden impalement. Interns were the bottom of the food chain, he’d be lucky if anybody found him at all.

“You need any help?” A man with dark, curly hair asked, clad in an army-green uniform. He had a light stubble growing over his prominent jawline and a large, bright smile. _Maybe he’s an angel and I’m dead_ , Finn thought, looking up into his fiery, dark brown eyes.

“I think you need some help,” the man said, now bending down and scooping Finn into his arms. Finn let out another pained grunt as the man lifted him in the air, his strong arms and tough military jacket scratching at his scrubs.

“I’m Poe, by the way,” he said, firmly holding Finn in his arms and walking through the doors of the hospital for _everyone_ to see.

-

“Did you see Finn’s icicle?” Rey asked Anakin, now walking down the hallway on the twelfth hour of his shift, a half-eaten apple in his right hand.

Anakin asked, turning to Rey, very concerned, “I wish an icicle would impale me.”

“Interns-“ Dr. Hux gathered the remaining few interns that decided not to take a break in an on-call room. Anakin felt a faint dizziness as he turned to view his resident, as he was going on four hours of sleep. His mind painfully shot back to the man he had kicked out of his house early that morning, a man he’d likely never see again when he thought about his exhaustion. He got chill bumps just remembering his long, peach hair, and the way his beard felt against his face. The only thing that could propel him back to life was the thought of scrubbing in -if only just to observe- a surgery.

“Who can take me from the top to the bottom of an appendectomy in thirty seconds?” It was midnight, past midnight, but nevertheless, Anakin would use the sleepy interns to his advantage.

“You make an incision at McBurney’s point,” he pushed past a couple of interns, making his way to Hux, “separate the internal oblique, and firmly grasp the peritoneum, the cecum and appendix should now be visualized and ready for extraction.”

Hux sighed, bringing his fingers to his lips, shaking his head at the remaining interns. “Head to O.R. 2 and scrub in, you’ll be observing your first Appy because frankly, I’m too tired to do it myself,” Hux removed his scrub cap and eyed Anakin, “get a move on, Skywalker.”

Anakin smiled, now the most awake he’d felt the entire night. He ran to the back of the line, briefly stopping past Rey, who placed a small, but firm hand at his shoulder. “Congratulations,” she said, her perfect teeth and smile making Anakin’s heart jump, “thank you, Rey,” he said, smiling back at his new friend as he bolted down the hallway.

His heart pounded in his ears as he quickly approached operating room 2; he’d prepared for this, and to observe surgery up close on his first day as an intern was unheard of. He pushed through the door, washed his hands, and tied his dirty hair up in a scrub cap. He couldn’t believe it, just minutes ago he’d been drifting off at thoughts of last night, and now was scrubbing in on a surgery. He walked through the automatic doors, the sharp, cold air of the O.R. filling his lungs.

“Good afternoon, Anakin,” he looked up quickly from the nurse who was helping him with his gloves, heart racing at the all-too-familiar British accent that had just welcomed him into the room. Obi-Wan certainly wasn’t naked this time, but instead, clad in the dark blue scrubs of the attending surgeons at Seattle-Grace Hospital. He was wearing a bright blue scrub cap, faint scratch-marks from the night previous poking out from underneath his hair, bringing Anakin’s chill bumps back from the dead _one last time_.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you'd like: stanakin96.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you for reading this far :)


End file.
